Just a Little Kiss
by HarleyD
Summary: The conversation that happened between Christian and Quentin when he had them captured and strapped to the tables, before Sean woke up.  Mentions of non-con, bad language and forced m/m kissing.  SLASH


**Title: **Just a little Kiss

**Rating: **We'll say R… nothing explicit here but hints at it. Bad language, mention of non con. Some non con kissing.

**Pairing: **Christian / Quentin mentioned and some kissing…. Christian / Sean if you squint.

**Warnings: **Some m/m action, bad language and mention of / reference to rape

**Author's Note: **Liberties taken with the show, of course. In my mind something like this is what happened when Quentin had both of them strapped to the tables before Sean woke up.

"What's the matter Christian, you look a little scared."

"Fuck you."

"Already did that, thanks."

It didn't matter that it was the most unoriginal comeback ever, it shut Christian up for the time being as he watched Quentin strapping an unconscious Sean to the table across from him. The other didn't move and he feared the worse but he could see the soft raising and falling of Sean's chest as he believed.

"Is he okay?"

"Aw, isn't that sweet that you're so very worried about your… friend. I never could quite manage to get in between you two, I don't think anyone can. But I got a piece of you that he couldn't ever have, I guess that will just have to do me." Christian strained against the straps holding him down as Quentin let his hand trace down the front of Sean's shirt.

"Don't touch him!"

The hand paused instantly as Quentin turned that vicious grin on Christian. "Jealous are we?" He moved swiftly towards Christian and placed a hand flat on his chest. "You don't have to be, if you wanted me all you had to do was say something."

He gasped a little as Quentin moved his hand steadily down, trying to cringe away but the table held him still. "Oh yea, you do want it don't you?" He laughed as he palmed Christian's groin and squeezed it a little. "I guess you didn't really get to participate the first time, did you."

"Like… like I would have wanted to."

It seemed almost that Quentin was distracted from his own game as he moved closer to Christian, a glint in his eye as he rubbed back and forth over the material. "What? Too scared to get hard?" He dropped his hand but didn't move away, "I bet you had trouble getting hard for awhile, every time you went to fuck some little piece of ass you were probably thinking about how you managed to get yourself caught and fucked by some guy."

"Get away from me."

"Get away? You want me away from Sean, you want me away from you, I gotta entertain myself with someone until your partner wakes up, but if you would rather it be him…"

"No!"

"Didn't think so. You know, I think I rather enjoyed the new you." He reached up and grabbed Christian's chin forcing their eyes to meet. "If I had known that all I needed to do to turn you into a halfway decent person was to fuck you…" He let go of his chin to stroke his cheek. "Not to mention you were so easy to control afterwards, you had such a give away Christian. Any guy that stepped into your personal space got whatever they wanted from you. Remember that first day when I showed up to work? You look so destroyed, especially when I touched you, but you gave in so easy."

Without any other warning Quentin grabbed him around the waist, his arm slipping between Christian's back and pulled him as far as he could go against his body. "Do you like that Christian?" There was a pause and then Quentin was kissing him, it was a dangerous move on Quentin's part as Christian could have very easily bit him, but he was still too in shock by being forced against his rapist to think about it.

He did feel the sharp metal press against his stomach though and he gasped, eyes going wide as he waited to feel the cut. "Open your mouth."

He started to shake his head and the knife pressed in just hard enough that a trickle of blood slid down his stomach. There was a pause as Quentin's hand started to move and he quickly opened his mouth. "Good, now… I like my tongue and I'd hate, as you put it, for some twink to bite it off in a lover's spat, so if you bite me I'll cut Sean's tongue out."

He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't for Quentin to lick across his lips. He assumed he had planned to kiss him but he had expected him to be rough about it. A hand in his hair tilted his head to the side and Quentin pressed their lips completely together, his tongue invading Christian's mouth.

He made a sound that he was sure probably sounded like a squeal, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His hands tightened into fists and he wanted so bad to bite down, to deny the intrusion, but he knew that Quentin wasn't bluffing about hurting Sean if he did. He was still pressed against him and it was too much for him, too much of an invasion and he whipped his head back even though it pulled tight on his hair. As soon as he was free of the kiss he clamped his mouth shut with a whimper.

Quentin pulled back to look at Christian who had tear streaks down his face. He couldn't handle letting Quentin kiss him anymore, he would almost rather get stuck with the scalpel. It was bad enough that he had him, but now he had gotten to violate him again and he got to see him cry. Quentin traced one tear streak and laughed, "I'm starting to think that crying during a sexual act is a commonplace thing for you."

He jerked his head to the side away from Quentin, breathing heavily, which only made Quentin chuckle again. "So proud aren't ya, always in control. So how is it exactly that I manage to take that control away from you so easily?"

There was a small groan from the other side of the room and Quentin's head snapped to look at Sean who was finally waking up, and sent a vicious grin to Christian, "Perfect timing, looks who's awake. Let's take this to the next level, yea?"


End file.
